


Teasing

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry's pleasant morning after is tainted by the other boys' teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

        “Good morning,” Harry said sleepily, rolling slightly to throw his arm across Zayn’s chest. “Do you want breakfast?”

            “Sure,” Zayn murmured, still mostly asleep. “That sounds…great…”

            Harry slipped off of the bed, smiling as he went down to the kitchen to start making breakfast. They’d decided that their 1-year anniversary as a couple was more than the perfect time to finally do _it_.  They’d waited a long time so that if something went wrong with their relationship, it wouldn’t be quite so awkward.  By now, they felt they’d given the thing long enough to fall apart, and it hadn’t.

            Harry rounded the corner into the kitchen still smiling, and it made him jump when a loud knock came at the door.

            He opened it hesitantly, rolling his eyes when he saw Niall, Louis, and Liam standing outside.  They came in without invitation and sat at the kitchen island, smiling brightly.

            “Do you guys want breakfast?” Harry asked wearily.  He’d been half-expecting the rest of the guys to show up, but perhaps a bit later than this. 

            “Sure!” Louis said happily.

            Harry grimaced and took out a carton of eggs and a loaf of bread, feeling uncomfortable with their stares at his back. 

            Once he’d given them their food, he made up two plates and headed back to his bedroom with them.

            “Hey, where are you going?” Liam asked. “It’s impolite for the host to leave his _only_ guests.”

            “Yeah, and you surely don’t need two whole plates for just yourself.  You should share one of those with us,” Niall said, grinning.

            “Where are you headed, anyway. Is there a secret, nicer dining room? We should probably come, too,” Louis said.

            They all sat there with stupid smiles on their faces.  Harry looked at them for a moment before shaking his head and continuing, walking quickly so that he could get there and lock the door before they chased him and caught up.

            Within seconds of Harry entering the bedroom and handing Zayn his plate, a few knocks came at the door.

            “Who’s that?” Zayn asked blearily. “Why are they knocking at this door?”

            “It’s Niall, Louis, and Liam,” Harry said, taking a vicious bite of his egg-and-toast meal.  “They’re badgering me.”

            “You shouldn’t have let them in.”

            Harry sighed. “I know.”

            “Hey!” Louis’ voice came through the door. “Are you talking to yourself, Harry?”  
            “I could have sworn I heard Zayn, of all people.  Are you guys having a party without us? That’s pretty rude,” Niall said.

            “You should probably let us in!” Liam said.

            Harry sighed again, standing up. “They know anyway, do you want me to let them in?”

            “Hang on,” Zayn said, standing up.  He put down his plate and made his side of the bed, making it look like only one person had slept there.  Then he moved over to the large closet in the room and shut himself in, folding his body behind a stack of boxes and under a few coats.

            Harry smiled and opened the door. “Sorry, guys. I’m just tired.”

            The three of them walked in, their faces shifting from silly to confused. “Where is he?” Liam asked.

            “Where’s who?” Harry asked innocently.

            “Zayn!” Louis called. “Where have you gone?”

            “Zayn’s not here, guys.”

            Niall pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed quickly, smirking when a trill came from the closet.

            Louis dashed over and threw open the door triumphantly, tugging out Zayn. “Here he is! Why would he have been hiding? We all know you guys just had a nice little sleepover!”

            “But there’s only one bed in here!” Niall exclaimed dramatically.  “And we’ve forgotten- Zayn and Harry have been dating a whole year and Harry asked Louis to sleep at Liam’s instead of in their apartment last night.  Can you put these clues together, Liam?”

            “I don’t know, it’s quite a large mystery. Would you mind clearing it up, Harry?” Liam asked.

            “Go home.” Zayn said.

            Liam and Niall did leave, snickering. Louis sat down on the ground.

            “I’m home.”

            “Go to your room,” Harry said. “You’re such a goof.”

            “I’m not a goof,” Louis said, standing up. “I’m unique.”

            When everyone had finally left, Harry sighed contentedly and turned to Zayn. “Other than that weird morning, that was amazing.”

            Zayn smiled. “I’m glad we decided to finally just do it.”

            “I heard that!” Louis shouted from down the hall.


End file.
